


双性

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 一个很长的科幻故事中的一部分





	双性

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很长的科幻故事中的一部分

托尼被迫用自己的两条胳膊捞起两条腿，双腿大大分开，将下体完全裸露在杜姆的视线中。他的脸颊在发烫，几乎到了灼热的地步——他从来没有主动向任何人展现过他奇特的生理构造。

“我还从来没有见过这样的构造，”杜姆用手指撑开托尼的阴唇，露出包裹在里面的结构，“两套器官都是起作用的？”他用一种极为学术的语气问道，手指危险地向里面探了探，“这里是可以被插入的？”

“是的。”托尼觉得屈辱极了，但他已经答应杜姆了，他必须忍受这个。

“所以说你会怀孕？”

“从理论上说是的，但是可能并不大……”托尼感觉到杜姆的手指再次往里面探了探，这让他惊叫起来，“你想干什么！”

而杜姆只是轻轻划过那儿，然后抽出来，“你湿了，托尼。我只是看着你，你就湿了。”

托尼的脸更红了，“那是正常的，那里不可能干燥得像片沙漠。”

“我想操你，托尼。”杜姆危险地用手指摁住阴蒂，“我不明白你为什么要遮遮掩掩，我觉得这样的你棒极了。”

“唔！”托尼下意识地松开手合拢双腿，但杜姆已经抢先一步抓住他的膝盖让自己挤进托尼的两腿之间。他揉捏着托尼阴蒂，满意地看到托尼因为快感的刺激绷紧了肌肉，咬住下唇不让自己呻吟出声。他变本加厉地挑逗着托尼的阴茎和阴蒂，敏感的地方都受到了是舌头和手指的照顾。托尼倒吸着冷气承受着敏感点同时被挑逗的刺激，他能够感受到身体内部有个地方逐渐变得空虚发痒，那里正在兴奋地酝酿湿滑的液体，为即将到来的性交做准备。然后突然的，杜姆的动作停止了。

“我很荣幸。”

“什么？”

“成为第一个进入这里的人。”杜姆伏在托尼耳边轻声说。下一秒，一个灼热坚挺的东西挤进阴道，令托尼惊恐地尖叫了一声。杜姆置若罔闻，将已经硬得不行的阴茎一点点向内挺入。即使有了液体的润滑，但杜姆的阴茎相对托尼比正常女性窄小的阴道来说还是太大了。托尼感受到一种肿胀撕裂般的疼痛，他在被撑开，他惊恐地觉得自己要被撑坏了。“不要……太大了，杜姆……出去……你这个混蛋！”他试着伸手推开身上杜姆，但那一点用也没有，杜姆像打定主意要钉进了他的身体似的。

“放松，亲爱的，”杜姆低头亲吻他的面颊，试图安抚他，“你会喜欢这个的。”

不，他才不会，托尼想，他疼得眼眶都红了，硬起来的性器也开始软下去，只是杜姆想要泄欲而已。但是他被摁在床上，逃不掉，只能忍受那粗大的性器一点点入侵他的身体。然后一阵真实的、撕裂的疼痛袭来，让他忍不住痛叫出声。他跟女人上过床，当然知道那是怎么回事。那儿还是一片处子之地，阴道瓣因为挺进的入侵物而撕裂出血。他只是没想过自己也会有那样的东西，这个认知让他陷入一种茫然的情绪里。他开始不受理智控制地伴随着疼痛呻吟出声，全然放开了自己的声音，听上去非常委屈。

“我是你的第一个男人。”杜姆低头吻住托尼的嘴唇，把那些委屈的呜咽都吞下去，下身却用力挺入整根都插了进去。托尼呜咽了一声，咬破了杜姆的舌头，淡淡的血腥味在两人的口腔里蔓延开来。但杜姆加深了那个吻，他的舌头用力地搅弄着托尼的口腔，像在激烈地索取什么。他们的下身就那样保持着插入的状态，直到那个吻结束。托尼觉得那种被撑开的疼痛没有那么难以忍受了，被完全填满令他有一种奇妙的满足感，好像他身体深处有个空虚的地方被彻底满足了。

杜姆开始抽动起来，被过分紧致地包裹却不动作简直像是一种刑罚。他变换着角度在托尼的体内戳弄着，以一种可怕的耐心缓缓操弄着阴道里的软肉，寻找最敏感的那块地方。那几乎让托尼发疯，由于阴道内部丰富的神经末梢，抽插碾磨的刺激格外清晰，而缓慢的顶弄更像是恶劣的撩拨。当杜姆第一次戳弄到那个神秘的敏感地带时，托尼几乎像条鱼一样弹了起来。然而杜姆仍然没有加快抽插的速度，像是要缓缓地从他体内挤榨出更多汁液。托尼的身体忠实地为那些恶劣的撩拨产生了越来越多的滑腻液体，把他的下体弄得一团糟。杜姆终于加快了抽插的幅度，这让托尼开始忍不住低低地呻吟。阴道瓣撕裂流出的鲜血随着抽插被带出体外，和阴道分泌的润滑液混合在一起，变成了粉红色，又因为抽插而在交合的地方积聚成泡沫。杜姆保持着插入的姿势拖住托尼的屁股一把把他抱起来，“你该看看这个。”托尼发出一声惊呼，他被杜姆抱着站了起来，体内粗硬的东西瞬间进入了最深处。杜姆把他放在洗手池上，他们的侧面有一面落地的大镜子。杜姆捏住他的下巴，强迫他往镜子里看去。托尼能够看见自己浑身赤裸，面色潮红，双腿大开绞着面前的男人。双腿间的性器半硬着，完全暴露的阴唇因为充血而发红，小穴被一根巨大的性器撑开，边缘还积聚着粉色的泡沫。而杜姆正像演示给他看似的缓慢地整根插入和抽出，每次抽出粗硬的性器上都带着粘稠的液体，而他的穴口像是留恋似的不断收缩。身体的彻底暴露和自己正在被一个男人操着的事实让他面红耳赤，下意识地想要找个地方躲起来，于是低头蹭进了杜姆怀里。杜姆咬着他敏感的耳垂，舔弄着他的耳廓，“你很美，知道么？”

他当然知道。但他第一次在这样的情况下被人赞美。杜姆很快就再次大力抽插起来，托尼的被抵在背后的瓷砖上，那令他难受。“唔，不要在这儿……太冷了……”

“也许你更喜欢这样？”杜姆把托尼抱下来摁在侧面那面镜子上，从后面再次插入已经变得湿软的小穴，开始猛烈地操干起来。托尼只能用手扶住镜面，他能够看到镜子里的自己分开的两腿间，一根粗大的阴茎正在激烈地进出着。他在被人狠狠地操干……而他羞耻地意识到自己喜欢这个。他从未被开发过的阴道因为激烈地摩擦刺激而感到前所未有的快感，那是他从未有过的体验。他的双腿开始因为快感而发软，不得不绷紧肌肉不让自己滑倒，那让他的阴道变得更紧了，插入抽出的感觉变得那么清晰，像是能描摹出正在侵犯他的性器的形状细节。杜姆对此满意极了，他开始玩弄托尼的阴蒂，那小粒东西已经开始充血挺立，变得更加敏感。托尼开始因为强烈的刺激双腿打颤，“别碰……我要掉下去了……”他急促地喘息着，不得不把重心转移到他们交合的那个地方。

“没事，我会托着你的。”杜姆用手扶着他的两条腿，“哦，对了，我都忘记这个小东西了。”托尼不知道他从口袋里摸出了什么，但他用手指夹着那个冰凉的东西塞进了他的嘴里，那像是一个冰凉的小球。杜姆用手指搅弄着他的舌头，直到完全润湿。他把那个小球夹在他的两瓣阴唇间贴在阴蒂上，小球开始震动起来，这比手指的挑逗更加刺激，骤然窜起的快感让他眼前泛白，他因为过载的快感惊叫出声，“太多了——快拿掉，你这个混蛋！” 

“实际上，我还能更混蛋一点。”

托尼惊恐地感受到杜姆把小球轻轻地摁在那儿，然后开始新一轮的抽插。粗硬的性器碾过阴道内敏感点的刺激和阴蒂震动带来的快感一起让他的大脑一片空白，他剧烈地喘息着，像是要溺死在灭顶的快感里。他从来不知道内外一起玩弄会那么刺激，理智已经被挤到了不知道哪个角落，他忍不住随着杜姆抽插的频率扭动腰肢浪叫出声。他能感受到阴道内部高潮即将来临的抽搐和积累起来的射精欲望，一切都在攀升，冲向击碎神魂的灭顶高潮。然而杜姆却忽然在此刻忽然摁住了他勃起的阴茎，甚至停止了抽插的动作。“唔——”这个混蛋！托尼难耐地呻吟起来，过高刺激下的停顿让他意识茫然，饥渴地扭动着身体。

“你喜欢我操你，对不对？”杜姆在他的身体深处顶了顶，却不给他解脱。

“混蛋！”托尼猜测他是在尝试刷新他混蛋的下限。

“承认这个有那么难么？托尼，我一点也不介意你承认这一点。

小球还在震动，但那只让托尼感到更加空虚。他忍不住收紧肌肉绞紧了体内那根粗硬的阴茎，满意地感受到杜姆在他身后倒吸了一口冷气。

“你咬得真紧。”杜姆终于开始抽插起来，像是完全释放了自己的欲望，比以往更加激烈，仿佛要把囊袋都操到托尼身体里去，“但我会把你全部操开。”他干脆把托尼整个都抵在镜子上，每一下都又快又狠得操进最深处，托尼很快忍不住射了出来，阴道内部的高潮也瞬间来临。然而杜姆的抽插没有停止，反而随着抽搐收紧的阴道变本加厉，完全没有顾及刚刚经历高潮的甬道是否能承受这样的刺激。“啊——停下，真的太多了——受不了——”他扭动着腰想要停止然而无法挣脱。杜姆的声音带着笑意，“你的身体可没让我停下，托尼，你喜欢这个。我甚至不需要碰你那里，你就能直接被操射。”而托尼已经无心理解杜姆的话语，疯狂的刺激将他推向了第二波更加激烈的高潮，过载的快感令他两眼翻白，几乎晕厥过去。他觉得自己整个都融化了，和灭顶的快感浸没融为一体。不知道过了多久他才恢复神智，意识到自己像滩烂泥一样倒在杜姆的怀里，杜姆的阴茎正在他体内磨蹭着喷射精液，一波又一波灼热的液体灌进他的身体深处，直到射精完全结束他才缓缓抽了出来。

天，杜姆完全射在了里面，他可能会怀孕的。这是托尼的第一个念头，但他没法阻止那一切，杜姆总是让他感到无能为力。他的眼眶发红，似乎还含着泪水，他不知道那是因为过于激烈的性爱还是因为难堪。杜姆低头吻掉那些泪水，“如果你更坦诚一些会更加愉快，你值得获得满足，托尼。”


End file.
